My Sweet Shinobi
by Scribbling Rose
Summary: Taki, the well known demon sealer, does the unexpected for her beloved, Ryu Hayabusa.


Taki and Ryu were sitting under the evergreen tree in the woods for away from prying eyes, sleeping peacefully after dealing with days of long, restless works. The two ninjas worked so hard to succeed in their missions until they lost count of how many days they spent doing so but Taki was sure it was well over two weeks. Hayabusa was lying down with his back against the tree. The wood was rough and bumpy against his spine but the gentle feeling of Taki lying against him was more than enough comfort for the shinobi. After 3 hours of slumber, the kunoichi slowly opened her eyes. She was still slightly tired but the feeling of the wind brushing against her porcelain skin and the sight of the reddish-orange sun beaming in her face woke her up entirely. Mother Nature didn't have an effect on Ryu, however. He was still sleeping soundly like an innocent child. Taki always found the way he slept to be adorable. She gently brushed her fingers across his cheek and softly smiled which caused the slumbering man's cheek to lightly redden. Ryu couldn't visually see his lover touching him but he knew she was there by his sixth sense.

Using his sixth sense that Taki had knowledge of, she conjured an idea— an idea she never thought or believe she would fulfill since she was strictly raised not to give in to feminine desires since she was a preteen. Nonetheless, she knew this would put him into further ease and he would cause him to wake up to something… arousing. She slowly slides her hand down his cheek to his chest, abdomen, then to her real destination. Taki gently pressed her hand onto his crotch and rubs in a slow up and down motion, resulting in a small bulge beneath her palm. Her touch was very mild but it still left her restful lover aroused. Her lips curled into a smirk at this discovery before she decided to go further.

She slid his pants down low enough to release his erection from its fabric cage then slowly traced her finger from the shaft of his hard manhood up to the head. He, along with his rod, twitched from which was exactly want she wanted. What good would an oral do if he wasn't feeling a thing? Taki firmly wraps her hand around his warm member and gave it slow strokes, leaning her head down and licks the shaft up and down while doing so. His manhood stiffens more than previously as an outcome. Now that his cock was hard enough, she wanted to show the skills she learned that isn't about demon sealing. The kunoichi sat up straight and gave Ryu a soft kiss on the cheek then sat on her knees, leaning her head down and teasingly licks around the tip of his twitching rod. The sound of his breathing was as heavy as the winter breeze but Taki's body was becoming too heated to worry about the climate and she thought to herself Ryu feels the same since his breathe hitched.

Taki slowly slips her lips over the head of his cock and bobbed her head at normal speed with her hand still doing its magic at the root. Her cheeks flushed when she heard low grunts escape Ryu's lips. The longer she sucked, the stiffer his manhood became. At the risk he was going, Taki was very surprised he's still sleeping in the middle of his special treatment. Who's to say? The Hayabusa may be faking his sleep. Ninjas are suppose to be the most cunning and he enjoys using that ability to his advantage— especially towards her. She continued to lick the bottom of the head, her neck becoming a little sore from the amount of time she was thrusting her head. Her efforts were not put in vain however. Milky liquid dripped from his throbbing member onto her tongue. The taste was thick and bitter… but quite edible. Most women would have pulled away and freaked out the moment the sour flavor filled their mouths, but Taki swallowed every drop of it. In her mind, wasting a morsel of his "treat" to her would be an utter disloyalty. Besides, men love it when women do the most unexpected.

The gust of chilling wind grew stronger than before. She felt goosebumps forming underneath the back and chest area of her suit at first but the attention she expressed over her freezing sensation faded after Ryu let out a pleasing sound. His manhood throbbed violently between her lips so much as if it was going to explode in any minute. He was close to blowing his load onto her. Taki cups her hand underneath his small circular pairs and scrambles them between her fingers while she slowly thrusts her head forward until she can feel the head touching the back of her tongue then bobbed her head as fast as she is able. She felt no pain in her neck or jaw whatsoever from her efforts to make him release so she could suck him dry. Speed was always her nature not only in the battlefield but in daily life… and private life. To her surprise, Ryu was still being resistant.

To finish the job, she stroked the root of his cock with her hands and swallowed his shaft again, swirling her tongue wildly around the underside of the head of his manhood. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as I became more firm with my sucking. Now, Taki was highly certain he was awake but was too focused on the large muscle in her mouth. She drooled and slobbered all over his lap, trying to make the blowjob as wet and messy as possible and making the sound stimulate him beyond belief. In the matter of seconds, his orgasm was finally reached. He clinched his hands in her hair tightly since he had nowhere else to grab. Taki winced in agony as spurt after spurt of his warm cum shot deep in her throat. His own cum mixed with her saliva as she licked the tip of his shaft, valiantly swallowing it all down, breathing through her nose as she done so. Just when she thought it was over, his cock quivered with some involuntary aftershocks, and yet more creamy juice trickled down her throat. Taki swallowed the extra load with ease, fortunately.

After his squirting spree receded, he completely collapsed against the tree behind him, spent and drained. It was quite a pity to see the lucky shinobi pass out as fast as he won't up, but it didn't happen without reason. The lustful kunoichi has one hell of a skill that can lure any man she chooses if she wasn't a woman with a hardcore attitude. She slowly withdrew her lips, knowing his manhood would get sensitive after that climax, then gave the head a light kiss before she pulled his pants and undergarment back on.

Her duty finally accomplished, Taki stretched her arms and yawns from exhaustion then sat beside Ryu again. She gently hugs her arms and rubs on them due to the cool wind blowing against them again. Her chill didn't last long, however. She flinched in shock as two broad arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back again his chest causing her to silently chuckle. Feeling her eyelids getting heavier, she whispered "Sleep well, love" before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
